Twister
by Bel-Halliwell
Summary: Ron is sent the game Twister for Christmas, and the trio play it along with the help of a certain Transfiguration professor. Slight HHr, ADMM


Twister

Summary: Ron is sent the game Twister for Christmas, and the trio play it along with the help of a certain Transfiguration professor. Slight HHr, ADMM

Disclaimer: Don't own HP, all JK's.

"Finished!" declared Harry, scribbling the last word with a flourish. Leaning back in his chair, he glanced at Hermione, who was sitting next to him. Her essay was already rolled up, and her eyes were zipping across the pages of Hogwarts: A History.

"Haven't you already got that book memorized by now?" he teased.

"Oh, be quiet," she replied, playfully punching him on the arm. He pretended to look wounded, pouting his lips, so she wrapped an arm around his waist and gave him a quick kiss. That brought a smile to his face.

It was a couple of days after Christmas, and most of the students of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry were at home spending the festive season with their families. Harry had opted to stay at school, not wanting to spend Christmas at Grimmauld Place without Sirius. Being the loyal friends they were, Hermione and Ron chose to stay at the school as well.

Harry and Hermione were taking advantage of the deserted common room and were completing the last of their holiday homework. Ron, having slightly less work than them, decided to go to the Owlery to post a letter to his brother Charlie.

Harry and Hermione were just getting comfortable when the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open, revealing a disgruntled Ron. He was dripping wet and held a box in his arms.

"Bloody Peeves!" he exclaimed, hurrying over to the fireplace to dry. "Got me with four water bombs before I managed to escape into the passage behind the tapestry of the mermaid on the fourth floor."

Harry laughed, and then pointed at the box still in Ron's arms. "What's that?"

Ron glanced at it and shrugged. "Fred and George sent it to me for Christmas just now. It's some sort of muggle game called Twister, no idea what that is though." Shivering, he moved closer to the fire.

"I know that game!" Hermione said, a smile appearing on her face. "I used to play it with my cousins. It's a big mat with all these coloured spots, and someone spins an arrow and tells you what body part to put on that spot."

Ron simply looked at her, dumbfounded.

"It's really fun. How about you go and get some dry clothes on, and then we'll play," she told him, taking the box from him and removing the lid. Ron nodded and headed off to his dormitory, a look of confusion still on his face.

"Dudley had this game when we were younger," said Harry as he lifted out the mat and spread it out on the ground, careful not to place it too close to the fire. "I was never allowed to play it, mind you, but it did look like fun."

Hermione smiled sadly at him as a quick flash of sympathy crossed her face. It always made her feel bad when he mentioned his childhood, how he had missed out on so much.

Ron returned moments later, dressed in jeans and his newest maroon jumper, hand-knitted by Mrs Weasley. He glanced down at the mat, puzzled.

"C'mon, Ron, you and Hermione can play first while I spin," Harry told his best friend as he picked up the spinner out of the box and got comfortable in an armchair close to the mat.

Hermione and Ron took positions on either side of the mat, both looking expectantly at Harry.

Harry flicked the spinner with his finger, his eyes following the whizzing path of it until it slowed to a complete stop. "Right hand red!" he announced to them.

Hermione obediently knelt down and placed her hand in the middle of the brightly coloured spot. Ron watched her dubiously for a moment, and then copied her actions.

Harry flicked the spinner again. "Right leg green!"

Five moves later, Harry was fighting a huge battle just so he wouldn't break down in laughter at the sight before him. Hermione had gracefully managed to twist herself into a somewhat comfortable position; however Ron was an entirely different story, positioned in a very uncomfortable and awkward pose. He was crab style on the mat, with his legs crossed. One arm was over Hermione's waist, the other half under him and buckling dangerously.

"Left foot, blue," Harry said, grinning at his girlfriend. Hermione moved effortlessly into place, but Ron had a bit more trouble. Whilst trying to uncross his legs but keep his right foot on the yellow spot, he collapsed and brought Hermione down with him.

Harry couldn't help it; he broke into laugher at the two of them. They pretended to be annoyed for a moment, but soon joined in.

When they calmed down a bit, Hermione got to her feet and took the spinner from Harry. "Your turn now," she said to him, an evil glint in her eye as she smiled at him.

Meanwhile, in front of the fireplace in the Headmaster's office, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were involved in a game of chess. It was Minerva's turn, and she studied the pieces on the board. Popping a sherbet lemon in his mouth, Albus leaned back in his chair and observed her. A look of concentration was painted on her face, and a stray piece of hair hung at the side of her face.

Suddenly Minerva's face broke into a rare grin and gave a command to one of the chess pieces. "Checkmate!" she declared, looking up and meeting Albus's eye. He glanced at the board, and inclined his head.

"Right you are, my dear," he told her with a twinkle in his eye. "I shall just have to beat you next time."

Minerva smiled, a faint pink tinge to her cheeks, and stretched. A big yawn came out of her mouth and she belatedly covered it with her hand, her cheeks considerably brighter. Albus glanced at his watch, and noted that it was nearly 10pm.

"Well, I won't keep you from your sleep," he said to her, raising from his seat and offering her his arm. She accepted it, and he escorted her out of his office and down the stairs to the stone gargoyle.

"Thank you for the game Albus, I truly enjoyed it," she told him sincerely, her hand lingering on his arm before releasing it.

He leaned over and embraced her. "It was my pleasure," he whispered into her ear, as they slowly pulled away. Before they lost all contact, Minerva reached up on impulse and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Good night Albus," she said, staring into his mesmerizing blue eyes, the pink tinge returning to her cheeks.

"Goodnight Minerva, until tomorrow. Sleep well," he replied, his hand lingering on her back. She gave him another rare smile, and slowly turned away. He watched her walk down the corridor, and waited until she had disappeared from sight before heading back up the steps.

Minerva walked brusquely down the empty corridor to her rooms with her footsteps echoing off the cold walls, shivering slightly in the cool December air. About halfway to her destination, she changed her mind and took a shortcut that happened to lead past the Gryffindor tower. There may only be a few of her lions there, but she still wanted to check on them before she retired, a routine she did every night. Despite hiding it well, Minerva always felt a maternal twinge whenever her Gryffindor's were concerned – especially Harry. She had been close with Lily before Voldemort struck, and would often baby-sit baby to Harry to give his parents a break every now and then.

Pausing in front of the Fat Lady's portrait, Minerva could hear the faint sounds of laughter coming from inside the common room. Wondering what they were doing, she whispered the password to the Fat Lady who swung open to admit her. Minerva climbed inside, and widened her eyes at the sight before her. Ron was sitting in an armchair with something in his lap, and Hermione and Harry were on a mat on the floor. However, their odd and wobbling arrangements was what made Minerva most surprised.

Minerva just stood and for a few moments, simply watching the sight before her and listening to the laugher of the three friends. She quickly understood what game they were playing – during the summer when she would visit her family, Minerva's nieces loved to play this game.

Suddenly Hermione noticed Minerva standing in the doorway of the common room, but could not see who it was, only a dark outline of a person. She shrieked in surprise and lost her balance, bringing Harry down with her.

Minerva chuckled, and stepped into the light. She headed over to the trio, and watched amusedly as Harry and Hermione struggled to disentangle their limbs and get to their feet.

"Sorry to startle you," Minerva said to Hermione, a small smile gracing her lips.

Hermione blushed. "Its alright, I just didn't realize who it was, or that someone was there. Were we being too loud, Professor? Sorry, we were just playing a game that Ron's brothers sent him for –"

Minerva held up her hand to stop Hermione mid sentence. "No, you were all fine. I was just on my way back to my rooms, and wanted to check in. I must say though, that game is more fun with more people."

Ron looked shocked, while Harry knit his brow in confusion. "You've played it before?" Harry asked her, trying to imagine his stern Transfiguration teacher playing Twister, of all muggle games. And he didn't think the game existed when she would have been a child.

Minerva chuckled, and the trio noticed how nice and friendly she was acting that evening, compared to how she was in class. "Merlin, no. I have a few young nieces who love this game. They always get me to spin for them, so none of them miss out. I love watching them play." She paused, blushing slightly as she had never revealed anything of her personal life to her students.

Hermione noticed her hesitate slightly, and as Minerva was about to leave she spoke up. "Would you like to spin for us at all please Professor?" she asked, liking this softer side of their teacher.

At this suggestion, Harry nodded encouragingly. Minerva smiled, touched that they would want her. She settled in the chair that Ron vacated for her, spinner sitting flat on her lap. The trio stood around the mat, waiting expectantly.

"Left hand yellow," she told them, and they obediently put their hands on the yellow spots.

Minerva continued to call out different limbs and body parts, laughing as they got into more twisted positions. The three Griffindors laughed along with her, each trying not to fall. After several rounds, Minerva enchanted the colourful spots on the plastic mat, so they moved around, and would only stop when touched. This made the game more fun for her lions, and they remained in the common room for a few hours, filling the night with laughter, new memories and bonding.

A/N: Not the best ending, I know, but please review anyway and let me know what you think, and how I can improve – I haven't written in about 2 years. Also, if anyone knows where I can get information on HP characters, especially Minerva, other than the Lexicon, please let me know!


End file.
